Emerald and Crystal Eyes
by PainAndBliss095
Summary: Karin and Kazune are trying to confess to each other, but they just can't do it, so the rest of the gang are trying to get them together! Please read!COMPLETE!
1. Love and a Plan

This is my first Kamichama Karin fic, so I hope you like it. I don't own Kamichama Karin.

**Emerald and Crystal Eyes**

He knew he loved her, but he just can't confess. No matter how hard he tries he just can't say it when looking straight into her beautiful green eyes. It's like all of his confidence just melts away and pressure pours all over him. Every single time he's tried has become an epic fail. He wishes he can tell her, but her eyes were just too pretty to stand it.

She loves him with all her heart and she knew she couldn't deny it. He might be a little sexist at times, but he was usually so sweet and kind to her. Their usual fights were always on something that made no sense and he acts secretive all the time, yet she was madly in love with him. She's tried to tell him that she loves him, but she never has the nerve to say it. Why couldn't she just tell him these three simple words? She couldn't because of his gorgeous crystal blue eyes.

" Hey, Karin, can I tell you something?" He asked. " What is it, Kazune-kun?" She responds. She tries to give eye contact, but he kept her head turned away from him. " What's wrong?" questioned Karin. " I have to say this without you looking at me, okay?" Kazune answered and she nods.

" Karin…" " Yes, Kazune?" He sighed. " Never mind." " Hm?" She was confused with his action. She shrugged it off and continued with her life.

" Himeka-san, we have to do something about Hanazono-san and Kazune-kun!" explained Micchi. " I know, they just won't confess that they love each other." Sighed Himeka. " We need to make a plan, love, to get them to confess." Micchi said. They pondered for a minute or two and then Micchi yelled, " By Jove, I got a fascinating idea!" " What?" questioned Himeka. " You see …………" Micchi whispered to Himeka. " What a wonderful idea!" she yell and they ran to get preparations for the plan.

" I'm off, Karin-chan!" yelled Himeka. " Where you going, Himeka- chan?" questioned Karin. " On a double date!" smiled Himeka. " With who!?!" yelled Karin. "Yuuki and Miyon are going together and I'm going with Micchi." Karin fell to the floor, " MICCHI! REALLY!" "Yes, it's true." Answered Himeka, " Oh and you're here with only Kazune-chan, so call him you need him." Karin blushed and nodded while Himeka giggled, "I'll be back soon!" Karin nodded once again.

" WHAT!?! MICCHI!!!" yelled Kazune. " It's true, she left not to long ago." Karin answered, " She didn't tell me where exactly, but she did say double-date." "Really?" Kazune asked. " Yeah, really. She also said that no one else was here except you and me," she said. Kazune blushed and walked to his room, " I need to think, call me if you need me, Karin." " Okay." His door closed.

Himeka ran to the table Micchi, Yuuki, and Miyon were waiting at in the crepe shop. " Sorry I'm late everyone," Himeka huffed, " I had to get everything for our plan to work." " Oh, it's okay, love. We didn't wait for a long time!" Micchi smiled. " He's right," Yuuki and Miyon, said in unison, " We, pretty much, just got her." Himeka smiled, " Okay then, and let's get down to business!" "Right!" Micchi, Yuuki, and Miyon hooted in unison.

How'd you think of the first chapter peoples? Please Review!


	2. Secret Spot

I'm so sorry the first chapter was so short! TT I'll take your guys advice so it' s better. I'm so sorry again! Gomen ne for the oocness! I don't owns Kamichama Karin!

**Emerald and Crystal Eyes**

**Mansion**

Karin and Kazune sat on the couch in an awkward silence. They were thinking silently about what to say to each other right then. Kazune suddenly chuckled.

" What's so funny, Kazune- kun?" asked Karin curiously.

" It's just, this reminds of that time right before seventh grade in your town." Explained Kazune. Karin blushed a bright pink.

_"_ _He remembers that from such a long time ago?" _thought Karin. She stared at Kazune for a while. He looks at her curiously.

" Karin, what're you looking at?" Kazune questions. She got out of her dazed state and blushes.

" Oh, it's nothing, Kazune-kun! Nothing at all!" Karin quickly says. Kazune looks at her oddly and shrugs it off. Then they sit in a silence once again.

**Café**

Miyon took a sip out of her drink. " So, what did you say to get out of the house, Himeka?" asked Miyon.

" Oh, I said I was going on a double date, you were with Sakurai- Kun and I was with Micchi- san." Himeka smiled. The rest fell down from their chairs.

" WHAT!?!?!" They yelled. Yuuki and Miyon blushed a deep red and Micchi was traumatized from her excuse. Himeka just giggled at there actions.

" I had to say something, plus the next couple I'm working on is you and Sakurai-kun." Himeka explained and Micchi nodded.

" It's true, you guys **are** the second obvious couple." Micchi said. Miyon and Yuuki blushed a deep red while Micchi and Himeka snickered at their friends' response.

" Forget, lets just get on with the plan." Yuuki said.

Micchi sighed, " Okay, chaps, here's the way it is. We already got them all alone so now lets do phase two!" he yelled. They all nodded, finished their drinks, and left for phase two.

**Mansion**

" Lets do something fun together." Kazune suddenly said.

" What?" Karin blushed. _" Did he just ask me out?"_ she thought surprisingly. Kazune looked at her weirdly.

" You know, something friends do together." Kazune said. Karin sighed of disappointment and relief. " You want to?" he asked. She nodded, Karin was very bored and this sounded entertaining. Karin suddenly had an idea.

" I know where to go!" she yelled. " Lets go!" Karin took his hand and ran out the door.

" Slow down! Where the heck are we going?" Kazune asked.

" You'll see!" Karin laughed. They both ran to wherever Karin wanted to go hand in hand.

**Mansion**

" They left the house! Yes!" Miyon laughed. Everyone ran into the house into Himeka's room. Then Micchi turned on the computer and turned on a link. There, they saw two screens, one had Karin and the other had Kazune.

" We got them! They seem to be on a date!" yelled the excited Micchi. Everyone stared at the screen in front of them. " Good work, Himeka-san!" he complicated.

" Your welcome," Himeka cheerfully said, " it was easy putting cameras on them while they were asleep." Everyone sweat dropped at her comment she said with a plain smile. They looked at the screen to see what the two were doing. They put cameras on Karin and Kazune so they can see what they are doing.

" Okay, me and Himeka-san will go out and spy on the two lovebirds, while Sakurai- san and Yi-san stay here and watch the cameras." Micchi explained. Everyone nodded and ran to their stations.

**Outside**

" Come on Karin! Where are we going!?!" Kazune complained. They've been walking for a while and he was getting impatient.

" Just wait, Mr. Impatient!" teased Karin. Suddenly she saw her hand was still in twined with his. " Um… Kazune-kun?" Karin blushed.

" Yeah?" Kazune looked down to where Karin was staring and blushed. He took his hand out of hers and looked the other way. " Sorry."  
" It's okay, it's also my fault." Karin awkwardly said. They walked in silence once again. _" I hope he'll like the spot I'm taking him."_ Karin thought, _" It's very special to me __**and**__ him." _She heavily sighed. _" I might be able to confess my love." _She thought, _" He might love me back." _Karin blushed and smiled, _" Maybe…" _

**Mansion**

" Yuuki, why did Karin blush? They didn't even talk!" Questioned Miyon. Yuuki blushed at Miyon's question.

_" I guess she's never been in love with someone." _Yuuki disappointedly thought. " It's nothing, Miyon." He said sadly. She looked over at him worriedly.

" Are you okay?" she asked, " You seem sad." _" Was it something I said?" _Miyon wondered to herself. Yuuki just nodded and stared at the screen with a blank expression. Miyon sighed and stared at the screen quietly.

**Outside (spy)**

Himeka and Micchi quietly spied on Kazune and Karin behind bushes, trees, people, and each other. " Did you see that?" Micchi excitedly said, " Hanazono-san blushed and smiled without one word!"

" I know!" Himeka cheerfully said, " She must be thinking of confessing!" They both started jumping for joy behind a person on a bench. Anyone who was walking by was looking weirdly at the two teens jumping for joy behind a bench. (a/n I would toos or I would start jumping with them. ') " Lets keep following them before we lose them!" Himeka yelled and the ran.

**Mansion**

They stayed in a heavy silence, both staring at the screen in front of them. Miyon was very worried about Yuuki's behavior right now; he's never usually this silent when he's around her. _" Yuuki, I confess, I love you with all my heart and I know you better than anyone. So, what is wrong?" _Miyon kept repeating those word and what Himeka and Micchi said to them in her head. She was so absorbed in her mind until she felt water on her hand. She felt her eyes to surprisingly sense that she was crying.

" Miyon, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Yuuki worriedly asked. _" Is it because of me?" _he thought.

" I don't know **why **I'm crying, Yuuki, I just felt it in my eyes." She explained. Gently another tear fell down her face. Yuuki wiped the tear off her face softly and smiled at her.

" You have to stay happy, Miyon, or I'll get sad as well." he said quietly. Miyon and Yuuki couldn't help but blush at sentence and went back to the screen without another word.

**Outside (spy)**

Slowly Himeka and Micchi walked right behind Karin and Kazune. They made barely any sound, just like the people they were following. " Why are they so silent?" questioned Himeka. Micchi stayed silent for a few seconds.

" Can't you see, love?" Micchi explained, " It's not an awkward silence, it's a **comforting** silence." Himeka looked at Karin and Kazune in an understanding way. " Lets keep following them, love." Micchi says. Himeka nodds and runs with him.

**Outside**

" Kazune-kun, we're almost there!" Karin yells excitedly.

" Okay then, lets go!" He yells back and runs. They both ran side by side having a lot of fun until Karin stopped.

" Here we are, Kazune-kun. The spot." She says happily. Kazune was speechless. It was a beautiful flower garden full of pinks, reds, purples, and additional colors. In the garden was one simple jade bench that has two seats.

" Where did you find this place?" Kazune asked in aw.

" You don't remember this place?" Karin asked in surprise. He looks at her curiously. She sighs, " This is Kazuto and Suzuka's, meaning you and me, special meeting spot. They had their first kiss here." Karin explained.

_Flashback_

_" Where are you taking me, Suzuka?" complained Kazuto, " We've been walking for a real long time!" _

_" Oh, just wait, it's a surprise!" she smiled. Suddenly, she covered his eyes and brought him to the garden. " Okay, one…two…three! Surprise!" she yelled as she saw Kazuto's face in aw. _

_" Wow, Suzuka! It's incredible!" he turns and sweetly kisses her, " It's also our little secret." Suzuka blushes and simply nods, making Kazuto laugh._

_" Our secret…" she kissed him this time, " spot." Kazuto blushes and laughs as they played around._

_End Flashback_

I hope you liked it and I hope it's longer! Bye byes peoples! Please review!

Animelover345


	3. Revealing

**Emerald and Crystal Eyes**

**Outside**

"I remember it…" Kazune gently whispers. Karin smiles happily to him.

"I thought you would remember!" Karin hugged him tightly. Kazune blushed and dazedly looked at her; he didn't have a memory of both of them in a while. He smiled at her and hugged her back and started to chuckle at her action.

**Outside (spy)**

"What in gods name are they talking about?" Micchi asked Himeka quietly. Himeka giggled at Micchi's question. "What's so funny love?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just you don't know what their talking about because it's something about their other life, as Suzuka and Kazuto Kujyou. I remember this place as well; they took me here once as well." Himeka smiled.

_Flashback_

_"Look here, Himeka-chan, this is me and daddy's secret spot." Suzuka smiled at the 5-year-old. "Me and daddy had our first kiss here."_

_"Secret spot, mommy?" Himeka curiously said and watched her mom nod yes. She smiled happily at her mom and dad, "Secret spot for mommy and daddy!" She then watched her parents laugh and look at her._

_End Flashback_

"So this is the spot Professor Kujyou and his wife had their first kiss, eh? Smashing!" Micchi said. Himeka giggled once again and watched their two targets.

**Mansion**

"I wonder what Karin meant by 'This is Kazuto and Suzuka's, meaning you and me, special meeting spot.'" Miyon said out loud. Yuuki gulped and started to sweat.

"I don't know either, hahaha…" Yuuki lied. He knew exactly what they meant since the class president told Karin. _"I'm really sorry Miyon, I don't mean to lie, but I can't tell you one of their deepest, darkest, secrets." _Yuuki sighed_. 'It's been a long time, Kazuto Kujyou…' _is all that keeps rolling in his head.

**Outside**

"How did you remember this place, Karin?" Kazune asked as they sat on the jade bench.

Karin blushed, "It was about a month ago when I remembered, on a stormy night. I couldn't sleep because of the loud thunder and flashing lightning, so I just thought about everything **we** have been through." Kazune blushed as well. "Then I suddenly had a flashback of our first kiss together and then our other life's first kiss came into my head."

"I see…" Kazune said as he absorbed the information. He then suddenly embraced once again and smiled. Karin blushed a little pink, but hugged him back. "Thank you for telling me more of my past…"

Karin smiled, "Your welcome, Kazune- kun." She could've sworn she heard giggling from a tree though.

**Outside (spy)**

"Oh no, I think Hanazono- san heard us giggling Himeka-san." Micchi sweat dropped. Himeka looked at them intensely and suddenly saw her parents instead of them, but only for a second. "What's wrong?" Micchi snapped her back into reality.

"Sorry, I just suddenly saw something when I looked at Karin-chan and Kazune- chan." Himeka said as she still stared at the hugging couple.

"Let me guess, you saw the professor and his wife, right?" Micchi smiled at her surprised look. "That's the same thing I thought when I saw them, but it was at the play. The way they spoke to each other at the end, they were their pure words of love. Crumbs, it reminded me of when the professor fell asleep on Mrs. Kujyou… it was innocently passionate." Micchi laughed. Himeka and Micchi stared at the true under them and smiled at their past and the future.

**Mansion**

Miyon stared intensely at Yuuki for a bit of time. He was totally zoned out thinking of something heavy on his mind. _'Its been a long time Kazuto Kujyou…' kept_ swirling in his head. He knew Kazune and Karin were clones and he wasn't about to tell someone else, even if it's his only love. "Hey, Yuuki?" He looked over to Miyon to see her face was only an inch away. Both of them blushed and moved away from each other.

"What's up, Miyon?" Yuuki asked as he pulled on his collar. He looked over at her quizzically.

She looked over at him "Is something wrong? You seem be somewhat dazed." Her olive green eyes stared straight into his chocolate brown ones. He looked right back and blushed once again.

"I'm okay, I promise Miyon." Yuuki said and looked at the computer screen again. Miyon looked at him a little longer and looked back at the screen as well.

**Outside**

"So, Karin, how do you feel when your with Micchi?" Kazune said as he sat on the bench. Karin looked over at him and thought of an answer.

"I like him…" Kazune looked over to her, "but only as a brother. He seems to like hugging me and he tells me wise words, like a big brother and a younger brother. Plus, it seems like he has a crush on our daughter." Karin laughed. Kazune blushed and laughed with her as well. "What about you? How do you feel for Himeka?" Karin asked.

"I love her…" Karin smiled, "like a sister. She might be my daughter, but I feel like she's more like a sister. She knows every action on me, like if I'm pretending and other things. She seem like she's too ignorant to see that she likes Nishikori and he likes her back." Kazune commented. They both sat in a comforting silence after that for a bit.

**Outside (spy)**

"Micchi, you like me?" Himeka asked him. He blushed and didn't look at her in any way.

"No, I don't like you that way." He lied and sighed. Micchi couldn't help it if he couldn't confess. He didn't know it was as oblivious as Karin and Kazune's relationship.

"Really? Oh, I see…" she said disappointedly. He noticed it in her voice the unhappiness in her voice. Micchi turned around to see Himeka looking down at the couple, trying not to cry.

"Do you like me that way, Himeka-san?" Micchi blushed. She turned to him and blushed.

**Mansion**

They stayed in silence while they heard Karin and Kazune's opinions on Himeka and Micchi. They both laughed as they heard that Himeka and Micchi actually had a crush on each other. They fell on the floor and when they stopped laughing, they noticed their position. Yuuki, some how, ended up on top of Miyon like he was pinning her down. They both blushed and awkwardly got up from each other. "Sorry." They said in unison and sat back down in their seats as they watched the screen once again.

**Outside**

"What are your hobbies, Kazune- kun?" she asked him. Kazune looked over at her and blushed.

"Well, um, I guess I like to play with instruments." Kazune mumbled. Karin smiled at him with excitement.

"Really? I like to sing…but I'm not that good." Karin said. Kazune was surprised that Karin said.

"Can you sing me something?" he asked. Karin blushed deep red and nodded.

"Okay…but only once." Kazune smiled at him. Karin took a deep breath.

"**I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him"**

Kazune turned and listened intensly to her angelic singing voice. He didn't know that she can sing that good.  
**"I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friend  
I don't know why, I had to try  
Living my life on the other side  
Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do"**

He couldn't believe she can be even more perfect than what she was, but now he was even better.**  
"He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me...  
I started blurring the lines  
Because I didn't care  
I started crossing the line  
Cause you were never there  
No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do  
He loves me, He loves me not"**

Kazune smiled at her as she blushed again. She knew about all the actions Kazune was doing.**  
"She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me"**

His eyes showed awe as she sang which made her blush even more. Karin tried to hold it back so he wouldn't know.**  
"He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me...  
No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
Loves me not...****"**

" How do you think, Kazune-kun?" she blushed.

_Sorry it took so long!TT I had no microsoft word and no internet. I hope you review!_

_Animelover345_


	4. Couple 1 Complete!

_**Sorry it took so long! I didn't have any word on any of our computers! So, once again, gomen nasai TT! Hope you like the new chapter! **_

**Emerald and Crystal Eyes**

Kazune kept staring at Karin like she was a beautiful painting in a museum. "Kazune-kun?" Karin asked curiously to him as he snapped out of his trance. Suddenly, they notice how close they got, since Kazune has moved himself closer and Karin shifted closer when she called his name. They both blushed a deep crimson and moved farther away from each other.

"Sorry about that, I kind of zoned out, but you sounded great, Karin! I liked it a lot." Kazune smiled at Karin as he commented on her singing. Karin blushed a bit and smiled in approval back at Kazune.

"Next time, we should play a duet, you on an instrument and me singing." Karin giggled.

"O-oh I can't p-play an instrument in front of people!" Kazune stuttered, "That would be embarrassing! I haven't even played in front of Himeka, and she's known me since I remember!" Karin placed her hand on his and smiled.

"Don't worry, we won't do it in front of everyone, we'll do it here, in our secret spot." She comforted. Kazune smiled back and nodded in approval to her as she beamed happily. "Yes! Thank you, Kazune-kun!" she squealed and hugged Kazune as soon as she was finished.

**Outside (spy)**

"Himeka- san?" Micchi asked worriedly. She was blushing and staring off in space until she snapped out of her faze.

"Sorry, Micchi, you just startled me with that question." Himeka blushed. "I don't know how to answer that question right now, so, can you give me some time to answer that question?" Micchi smiled softly and nodded in agreement and they watched Kazune and Karin hug silently.

"I'm sorry for asking, Himeka-san." Micchi said sadly, making Himeka look back at him, "I shouldn't have asked you such a personal question."

"Micchi…" Himeka slowly murmured to herself as she looks at Micchi's eyes: rejection and sorrow, it broke her heart, but she stared back at the obvious couple right under them. "I'm sorry as well…" she whispered to herself and they grew silent as they watched on. She suddenly remembered something that her father told when she was very young.

_Flashback_

_"Look, Himeka-chan, you must remember the words I'm telling you now, just in case I'm not there when you fallen in love with someone." The Professor instructed the 5-year-old. The young girl looked confused from how strict her father has gotten, but nodded._

_"Don't worries, Himeka won't fall in love with anyone except daddy." She smiled brightly as Kazuto smiled back._

_"This is if you fall in love though, so remember." Himeka nodded, "Okay, follow your heart for the desirable people in your life"_

"'_Follow your heart for the desirable people in your life'?" she repeated and Kazuto nodded in approval and smiled._

_"Perfect." he said and hugged her tightly._

_End Flashback_

"'Follow your heart for the desirable people in your life'." Himeka whispered herself and smiled.

**Mansion**

Yuuki and Miyon sat there in great shock. They didn't know Karin can sing or Kazune played an instrument like Yuuki! "Did you know any of this Miyon?" Yuuki asked.

"No, I didn't know anything…" Miyon replied, as shocked as Yuuki. They both stared silently into space and listened to the computer screen.

_"O-oh I can't p-play an instrument in front of people!"_ they heard Kazune stutter out_, "That would be embarrassing! I haven't even played in front of Himeka, and she's known me since I remember!"_ They looked at the screen seeing a comforting moment between the obvious couple and smiled. Maybe their relationship will end up as sweet as Karin and Kazune's, at least that's what they hoped.

"What a sweet moment they have almost all the time." Miyon sighed, "It reminds me of that play we had not so long ago." Yuuki chuckled at the memory of him being Princess Poison Apple in the play not too long ago. He then suddenly remembered what Micchi asked Karin, "_Do you really believe that Kazune-kun is Professor Kujyou?" _ Slowly, he thought about what Micchi meant when he said that to Karin.

"What did you mean when you said that, Michiru-kun?" suddenly asked himself out loud. Then he snapped out of it and looked over to see Miyon with a confused look.

"What do you mean? What did Micchi say to you?" Miyon curiously asked. Yuuki then got very flustered and thought about what to say.

"Oh! He, um, t-told us, um, that we were a…obvious couple! Yeah, I was thinking about what he said!" Yuuki pulled out. Slowly, he looked at Miyon to see if she bought what she said and saw her blush and nod.

"I see that makes sense." Miyon replied and looked back at the screen. Yuuki inwardly sighed of relief and thought hard about what Micchi meant as he looked intensely at the screen as well.

**Outside**

Slowly they both got out of the hug and sat on the bench again and blushed as they realized their recent action. Then Karin got up and smiled as she looked at Kazune. "If I find an instrument, will you play it for me, Kazune-kun?" Karin asked. Kazune looked up and confusedly nodded back at Karin. Then Karin giggled and ran to a certain tree and took out a case in the trunk.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kazune nervously asked as Karin nodded and giggled once again. Gently she ran back to the bench and gave it to Kazune. It was, in fact, a simple guitar in mint condition. Kazune blushed, "How did you know about this?"

"I just remembered that my _husband_ played guitar and placed that there so we can have duets every time we went here." Karin smiled. Kazune looked at the back of the guitar to see a name: _Professor Kazuto Kujyou._ Slowly Kazune smiled and looked at Karin again to see her waiting for him to do something, to play.

"Okay, I have to warn you that I'm not as good as I was before." Kazune blushed and started to play a song. Karin listened to the gentle song caress all the life around them, from the colorful flowers to the grand trees around them. She suddenly found herself closing her eyes and listening to the soft tone of the wooden guitar. A smile and pink blush appeared on her features as Kazune finished the song. Kazune blushed and put the guitar away in the case and smiled back at Karin.

"That was amazing Kazune-kun… I didn't know you can play like that." Karin sighed, "What else do you play?"

"I can play the piano, violin, and cello. I can also play the harpsichord, but not as good as any of the other instruments." Kazune said. Karin looked around all of a sudden. "What are you looking at, Karin?" he curiously asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought I heard something, probably just a squirrel! Anyway, you play the violin like Yuuki-kun?" Karin asked. Kazune nodded and saw Karin thinking of something.

**Outside (spy)**

"KAZUNE-KUN CAN PLAY THAT GOOD!" both Himeka and Micchi silently screamed to each other. Micchi blushed bright pink when she saw how close they got and concentrated on what they were doing now. While Himeka, on the other hand, was fighting in her head about her feelings. _"You know you like him Himeka, so tell him!" _"I know, but it still is possible that he likes Karin-chan…" _"Oh,_ right_, he just looked like he was rejected when you said you had to think because he's sad about your _mother_."_ "It's possible, you know…" _"The only way to know is to tell him how you felt and you know it's true. 'Follow your heart for the desirable people in your life' is what your dad told you and this is what it's telling you: tell him how you fell." _" …Okay, your right…I'll tell him."

"…Micchi…" Himeka sighed as she saw blue and purple eyes look at her, "I-I want to tell you how I feel…" Micchi perked up and Himeka blushed, "um, since I don't want to end up as the next target as an obvious couple, I will end it here. I love you… do you love me back?" Micchi turned red and smiled from ear to ear.

"I love you too, Himeka-_chan._" Micchi replied and kissed Himeka on the lips, "I guess we are now dating?" Himeka giggled and nodded.

"I guess we are." She replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"Smashing! I guess we'll go on double- crumbs- a triple date when we're done with targets, right love?" Micchi and Himeka smile happily and evilly as they look at their targets.

" Let's see how this ends."

_**I hope you liked it! As for the song Kazune-kun was playing, it was "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru. Please reviews!**_


	5. Miyon and Yuuki

_**OMG(S)! I'm not giving this in lates this times! I hope you like the second to last chapter! TT**_

**Emerald and Crystal Eyes**

**Mansion**

"HE CAN PLAY THAT GOOD!?!?!?" Miyon and Yuuki yelled when they heard Kazune play. They yelled so loud that they didn't notice they have fallen off their chairs and on the floor in the same awkward position they had before.

"How did we end up in this position again?" Miyon giggled and blushed. Yuuki, this time, wasn't getting up or laughing with her. "Yuuki?" Miyon looked into his chocolate eyes to see hurt and something she couldn't describe. Slowly, Yuuki went down close to Miyon's face. Miyon, surprisingly, got ready for the contact, but never came. Miyon opened her eyes to see Yuuki sat up and wasn't facing her.

"Gomen nasai…" Yuuki said and walked back to his seat. Miyon slowly got up and sat back into her seat.

_"What was that all about? Was he about to really…"_Miyon though and blushed,_"kiss me?" _She looked over to Yuuki to see he was blushing as well. _"What does he really feel for me?" _She sighed.

**Outside**

"Hey Karin?" Kazune called to Karin. She looked over at him to hear what he has to say. "Is something on your mind? You seem out of it…"

"Oh, sorry about that, I just feel like we're being watched by about four people." Karin said and looked around again. _"Eep!"_ Kazune looked around as well with her.

"You know what? I have the same feeling, it's weird." Kazune looked around again. They both started to walk around to find whoever was there.

"Maybe they're stalkers!" Karin suddenly said.

"If they are then we'll beat them with or divine powers." Kazune smiled. Karin blushed and nodded then started to look around for the stalkers again. Suddenly Karin and Kazune stopped.

_Flashback_

_"Kazuto! What would happen if those science fan girls find us? I wouldn't be able to see ever again!" Suzuka screams worriedly to her lover._

_"Don't worry I won't let them kill you… '__Follow your heart for the desirable people in your life' that's what I say to myself all the time." Kazuto smiled, "Right now, you are my one and only love, so I'll protect you from anything. Heck, if my clone experiment works, I'll make him a girl just like you so we'll be together forever." _

_Suzuka smiles, "That's so sweet, Kazuto, I love you too!" she giggled as Kazuto thrust her into his arms and gently kisses her on the lips._

_End Flashback _

"Did you just have that flashback?" Kazune asked Karin as she nods. They both blushed. "We were some crazy lovers, I must say." Kazune nervously chuckled.

"Right…" Karin nervously laughed. Then they both scavenged again in an awkward silence.

**Outside (spy)**

"Crumbs, Himeka-chan, they're onto us!" Micchi nervously said to his new girlfriend.

"I know, I know! This is very bad!" Himeka replied back in a panic. "I guess we'll have to just keep watching and hope they don't find us!" The new couple then watches nervously as Kazune and Karin stand there and blush.

**Mansion**

"…" The two sat awkwardly and silently in front of the screen as they watched the two blonds were looking around for them.

"So… what do you think Karin and Kazune keep talking about?" Miyon suddenly asked Yuuki and saw him stiffen. Miyon looks into his eyes once again to see nervousness and lies. 'I know exactly what they're talking about, but won't tell you' was written all over his face. "Is there something you know that I don't about them?" Miyon asked as she watched him stiffly shake his head no. "You can't hide it from me Yuuki, I know you know something!" Miyon yelled angrily. "Why is Karin saying 'husband' and 'past lives'? Why is Kazune talking about 'divine' and won't reject to any of Karin's things about the past? Yuuki, I know you know and I want an explanation!" Miyon kept screaming as hot tears ran down from her eyes to Yuuki's surprise. He has never lied to Miyon or kept any secrets from her. Heck, he still remembers the day Kazune and Karin explained about them being clones.

_Flashback_

_"Kazune- kun how is this going to work?" Yuuki asked Kazune when he came back._

_"What do you mean, Sakurai?" Kazune questionably looked over at him._

_"I mean, if you're a clone and Karin- chan is human, how can you two be together? I mean, wouldn't that be forbidden or something?" Yuuki explained as he saw Kazune and Karin blush._

_"Yuuki-kun, I'm also a clone. I'm Professor Kujyou's wife, Suzuka Kujyou." Karin explained to him._

_"So that means… you guys are married and Himeka-chan is your daughter? Oh my gosh… you're already together!" Yuuki said happily and got another blush from Karin and Kazune. _

_"Well, yes, I mean no, I mean, oh forget it Sakurai! Just get this straight: Me and Karin are clones of Kazuto and Suzuka Kujyou and Himeka was THEIR daughter, not ours, technically." Kazune said as he watched Yuuki chuckle._

_End Flashback_

"I'm sorry Miyon; I can't tell you because it's their secret and not mine…" Yuuki sadly said and hugged Miyon, "Now, please, don't cry about it, I'm very sorry. I just... Hate to see you cry." Miyon was still surprised of the embrace, but hugged him back and nodded into his shoulder.

"…" slowly, Miyon got in front of Yuuki and softly kissed him on the lips. "I love you." She silently said and blushed a little pink. Yuuki was shocked of the whole matter, but softly smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you too, but we have to wait 'til Karin-chan and Kazune-kun get together." Yuuki chuckled and blushed. So they both walked back to their seats and watched the two intensely.

**Outside**

"Hey Kazune-kun?" Karin called as the other looked over to her. "Let's do a duet." She smiled as Kazune blushed.

"Now? What song?" Kazune asked her as she nods.

"Let's play…"Simple and Clean"!" Karin said to him as he just smiled and nodded.

"Okay, let me get the guitar again." As he got it and put it in place, Karin sat next to him to listen. Soon Kazune started to play.

"When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go...

You're giving me  
Too many things  
Lately...  
You're all I need (oh, oh)  
You smiled at me  
And said...

"Don't get me wrong I love you.  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"

When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant, when I said "No"  
I don't think, life is quite that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go...

So simple and clean

The daily things  
Like this and that and what is what  
That keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me  
And said...

"Wish I could prove I love you. But does that mean I have to walk on water?"

When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe  
Some things are that simple...

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go...

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before"

As soon as they finished they both smiled to each other and blushed. They both knew what they needed to do. They wanted to confess.

_**Yays! I finished! I hope you liked it! The song Karin and Kazune played was "Simple and Clean" from Utada Hikaru! Please review!**_

_**Gomen nasai: I'm sorry **_

_**Animelover345**_


	6. FINALLY!

_**Hi hi(s)! Right now, all I have to say is Karin is not a brunette, she is a dirty blonde, if you don't think this than please don't yell at me for my own opinion. Well, hope you liked my story! Sayonara!**_

**Emerald and Crystal Eyes**

**Outside**

_'I know I can do this…come on!' _Kazune fought in his head, _'It's been so fun today, it's a perfect timing…I need to tell her…'_ Kazune sighed. Slowly a blush rushed across his cheeks as he looked at Karin who was in the same state. "Karin…can I tell you something?" Karin looked over at him.

"Please, go ahead." Karin smiled. Kazune sat there silently, and then he pulled Karin into another hug. "Kazune-kun?" He stayed in that position and said something into her hair that made her hug back with tears in her eyes.

_"I love you…" _was what Kazune has whispered into her hair.

"Kazune-kun…I love you too!" she said to him in response. Kazune blushed and looked into her eyes. Crystal met emerald and emerald met crystal, both full of happiness and love. Slowly they kissed their first real kiss since their past lives. Then Kazune suddenly laughed. "What's so funny, Kazune-kun?"

"'Follow your heart for the desirable people in your life' that's my motto, yet it took me this long just to follow it." Kazune chuckled. Karin thought about it and laughed as well remembering what her past life' husband used to always said. They gently kissed each other again and said 'I love you' to each at the same time.

"FINALLY!!!" The newest couple looked around to see Micchi and Himeka fall out of a tree.

"Micchi! Himeka-chan! How long have you been there?" Karin blushed and walked over to the two with Kazune.

"We've been there the whole time! Kazune-chan, I didn't know you can play instruments." Himeka smiled as he saw Kazune blush and looked surprised.

"Crumbs Hanazono-san! I didn't know you can sing that well!" Micchi suddenly blurted out when he saw Karin blush as well. "Now we can go on triple dates!" Micchi smiled.

_"Micchi you're really dating Himeka now!"_ The four heard from Kazune and Micchi's head. Slowly, both Karin and Kazune looked at each other, to see mini cameras on their head and took them off. _"Oh no! We've been discovered!"_ Kazune and Karin blushed.

"YOU All HAVE BEEN SPYING ON US!!!!!" the two blondes yelled at the four spies. "WE KNEW WE WERE BEING WATCHED!!" suddenly, Karin and Kazune stopped and turned pale. "Yuuki? Is Miyon there with you?" they both nervously said.

_"…Yes…" _Yuuki sighed and saw Karin and Kazune turn paler and run as fast as possible back to the mansion. _"Micchi, Himeka, follow them!" _Yuuki said and turned off the computer.

"Right!" then they ran as fast as possible.

**Mansion**

"Miyon-chan! Yuuki-kun!" Karin yelled and ran to Himeka's room with Kazune.

"This is bad! If Miyon was there the whole time, that means she heard us talking about our past lives and divine transformation!" Kazune said to Karin who just nodded. As soon as they got to Himeka's room, they saw the Korean and the bowl-cut brunette. "Miyon! How long were you watching us?"

"I was watching you the whole time, sorry…" Miyon laughed, but the two gods looked at her with these stern looks that made her stop. She looked over at Yuuki to see he had an apologetic expression facing the others at the door. "…Is something wrong?"

"You listened to all of our conversation? Yuuki-kun, does she…?" Karin worriedly asked them, but Yuuki shook his head no. "Was she suspicious?"

"No, she's just curious, but your making her want to know what we know right now. Kujyou-kun, Karin-chan, I wouldn't tell anyone that. It's one of those secrets that you want to hold until you're on your death bed." Yuuki smiled at them and watched them smile back.

"Sakurai-san, Yi-san! Did we miss anything?!" Micchi suddenly yelled as he slid into the room with Himeka.

"Nothing happened, Nishikori." Kazune sighed with relief. Everyone else, except Miyon, sighed as well.

"What am I missing here?" Miyon asked as the rest looked at her. "I'm missing something just like when I was listening to Karin-chan talk about her other life and her husband, or when Kazune-kun was talking about 'divine transformation'. What is it that you guys know that I don't?" Miyon asked. Everyone can see the hurt in her eyes as well as suspicion.

"Kazune-kun, should we tell her? I mean, she is part of our group, just like Yuuki-kun." Karin said. "It's like when you hid all that stuff. I had to find it out from the bad guy! I think she should know before something like that happens with her!"

"…Okay, but I'm not explaining it this time, so who wants to?" Kazune looked around to see no volunteers.

"I'll do it, Kujyou-kun. She **is** my girlfriend." Yuuki sighed as he saw all the surprised faces from him saying 'girlfriend'. "Miyon, the truth is, we're …half human?" he looked at the other to see them nod. "We all have divine halves that make us gods. I'm Zeus, but no one can find the ring anymore; Karin-chan is now Aphrodite, Kujyou-kun is now Uranus, Michiru is Neptune, and Himeka is just half a person." Yuuki paused so Miyon can let that absorb into her mind. "Karin-chan and Kujyou-kun are also clones of Professor Kazuto Kujyou and his wife Suzuka Kujyou. Himeka-chan is their other lives' daughter while Michiru's knew all this since the beginning. Did I miss anything?" Yuuki looked over at the gang to see them shake their heads no.

"Wow…that's very interesting…so Himeka is Karin and Kazune's child? I have never heard something that…extraordinary." Miyon smiled. She looked over at the rest and nodded to say she won't tell.

"Yay! We're now all peachy-keen!" Himeka giggled. Suddenly, she had an evil smile. "So when did you guys start dating, hm?" she saw Miyon and Yuuki blush.

"We can ask you guys the same thing!" Miyon said back. Kazune and Karin started to laugh and suddenly transformed. "We'd they go?" Miyon asked in surprise.

"Here, love." Micchi put his ring on her for a second so she can see them in their transformation.

"Cool!" Miyon said in aw.

"Okay, now you guys are going to pay for stalking us today!" The blondes yelled and pointed their staffs at the gang, "Worship the three honored gods in the name of Uranus. The exalsis of love!" "Love attack!" then a ray almost hit them. The rest of the gang turned pale and started to run away from the attacks. "This is what you guys deserve for snooping around! Love attack!"

**Later that day…**

The whole gang was panting on the couch from all the running and attacks. Suddenly, Miyon looked over at the two clones with pleading look on her face. The other two looked back at her with curiosity (sp?), "What?"

"Can you guys play for us?" the couple blushes and looks, "Please!?!" Miyon asked with puppy dog eyes. The couple still was blushing, but sighed and nodded okay. Miyon smiled and waited with the rest of the gang. Kazune walked over to the piano with Karin and they both whispered to each other.

"Okay, we're ready now." Karin said and cleared her throat. Kazune started playing.** "I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland**

you catch me with a stare  
I follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
i guess you need to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I dream of you every night  
feel like I'm losing my mind  
this feelin just getting stronger  
my head is spinnin around  
you play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time i look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
Ooh its heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss"

Everyone else smiled at them after they heard the nice melody. They all knew that they will be happy for the rest of their lives. 'Follow your heart for the desirable people in your life' was exactly what they did and will keep on going.

_**Yeah, I know, I suck at endings. I hope you liked reading my story and I hope you'll read ones that'll come later. Bye byes for now[ The song was I'm in Heaven (When You Kiss Me) by ATC**_


End file.
